


Two lovely berries moulded on one stem

by perfectdagger (sincerelyste)



Series: Joy and fresh days of love accompany your hearts - The Summer Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beach House, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Old Friends, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyste/pseuds/perfectdagger
Summary: Summer Drabble Prompt #13: Beach houseReminiscing his childhood at the beach house, Harry recalls an old friend.Part 1 of the Joy and fresh days of love accompany your hearts drabbles series





	Two lovely berries moulded on one stem

**Author's Note:**

> Happy to participate in the [Summer Drabble Challenge](https://larrydrabble.tumblr.com) this time!
> 
> Hop in for a small series of a three-part-story in a hundred words each! :D

Harry’s first memory at the beach house is from when he was 8 and he thought it was the coolest place he had been.

There he had met the coolest 10 year old boy, who was on holiday with his family next door. Louis, that was his name, Harry remembers.

He also remembers how him and Louis had gotten so close for two weeks of playing like they had not a care in the world with the hot sun shining over their heads during the day until it would set and they’d lay on the sand under the starry sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> Continue to part 2! :D


End file.
